finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 2 - Stern Eyes
In diesem Kapitel geht es um Vaan, und um ein Mädchen wo sich an nichts erinnert, und man denkt die ist auf einem Trip wie bei Hangover. Und einem Clown der auf die Gelschlossene gehört. Frauenpower Da die Gruppe im letzten Kapitel getrennt wurde, ist Vaan jetzt alleine. Er befindet sich im Süd-Osten der Karte. Zu Beginn sind da zwei Lichter und eine Kefka-Manikin. Ja, die Manikins können auch auf der Oberwelt sein. Auf der anderen Seite ist noch eine Kefka-Manikin und das dritte Licht. Geht man noch weiter ist da das vierte und letzte Licht und ein weißes Gateway. Geht da rein um zu trainieren und um KP zu bekommen. Es ist das "Hidden Darkness Gateway". Geht zwischen die drei Manikin. Es sind folgende Manikins: Kefka Lv.5, Kain Lv. 2, und Vaan Lv. 2. Die Manikin oben ist eine von Kain (Lv. 5), und unten ist eine goldene von Lightning(Lv. 5). Die goldenen sind besonders wichtig. Sie haben sehr wenig (meisten nur 1) HP, aber dafür kriegt man sehr viel EXP von ihnen. Danach könnt ihr gehen. Ihr solltet öfter in das Gateway gehen. Ihr solltet eine Menge KP haben und ein hohes Level. Wenn ihr drausen seid, geht zurück und nach links. Hier ist das nächste rote Gateway. Das "Encounters and Treason" Gateway. Hier ist ein Boss, also zeige ich euch den kurzen Weg. Geht nach links. Da ist eine Lv. 2 Terra-Manikin. Vor der Stigma wartet eine Lv. 5 Kefka-Manikin. Kurz darauf trifft Vaan Terra die alles zerstören will. thumb|350px|right|Die/Das nächste Brangelina: Taan oder Verra Lachflash left|thumb|Unsere erste automatische EsperNach dem Kampf meint Terra sie müsse immer noch alles zerstören. Und dann haut sie ab. Ist man wieder auf der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und eine Garland-Manikin. Und hier kommt das "Glug Gateway". Die KP Chance hier ist es innerhalb von 90 Sekunden zu gewinnen. Auch hier ist wieder ein Boss (voll die Epidemie von Bossen). Wir haben Glück den der Weg zum Boss wird nur von einem Manikin bewacht. Und hier ist Ifrit-Auto . Er wird aber von einer Lv. 5 Vaan-Manikin bewacht. Aber das ist es wert. Und die letzte ist eine Lv. 2 Terra-Manikin. Wenn man die Stigma berührt, kommt automatisch eine Szene. Vaan höhrt wie Kefka der (malwieder) jemanden verarscht. Als er nachsieht, findet er herraus, dass es Terra ist. Kefka zieht sie damit auf, dass sie nicht kämpfen will. Als er Terra angreifft, kommt Vaan dazwischen. Hier kommt eine der witzigsten Szenen des Spiels. Vaan nimmt Terra mit, und sagt zu Kefka: Wir beenden das später. Kefka ist auch noch so blöd und stimmt ihn zu und verabschiedet sich dann. Und erst dann merkt er was passiert ist. Ab hier wird man von Terra begleitet. Auf der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, ein weißes Gateway und ein Mogle-Shop. Fangen wir mit dem weißen Gateway an. Im "Snow of Sorrow" Gateway angekommen sollte man zwischen die drei Manikins gehen. Der erste ist eine thumb|302px|Terra`s Bitte an VaanLv. 11 Lightning-Manikin, die zweite eine Lv. 7 Vaan-Manikin, und die dritte eine Lv. 11 Vaan-Manikin. Im oberen Bereich ist eine Lv. 7 Kefka-Manikin. Danach könnt ihr gehen. Im Mogle-Shop sind flogende Esper zu kaufen: Mandragora , Tombery, Kaktor und Morbol. Weiter vorne ist das "Seasonless Gateway". Beim Eintretten will sich Vaan vorstellen, doch statt ihn ihren Namen zu sagen bittet sie ihn, sie zu töten. Mit der Begründung weil sie nicht mehr kämpfen will. Doch Vaan redet ihr dass aus. Oben ist eine Manikin-Terra, unten eine goldene Lightning, die ist mit dem Eisengigant ausgerüstet ist. Nach dem Gateway meint Vaan sie solle Cosmos treffen. Und sie solle sich selbst entscheiden was sie machen will. Danach stellt sich auch Terra vor. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblätterm